heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.15 - Things To Do In Apokolips When You're Dead: To Absent Friends
Valhalla. Hall of the Glorious Dead. Time is lost here. It no longer matters. Memories of his life all but forgotten, for they are no longer needed. Tony rises, drinks, feasts, fights, loves, and does it all again in different order. It's like a beautiful Groundhog Day that just keeps happening, over and over again. This pattern repeats itself, over and over. Tony in the Asgardian version of his own armor. Each day a new opportunity for glory, innovation, battle, parties. It's a magical place. Until one night, at feast. He begins to feel odd. Which is weird, because for as long as he can remember he's been here - he's been in the peak of health. At the moment, he's enjoying the mead portion of the day, trading stories and enjoying the company of his companions. The messages had been delivered, as per request, to all but Pepper. And each had a message to give in return. Before Sif could fulfill this duty, however, she was recalled to Asgard along with her husband. Now, what is so important as to interrupt a Valkyrior's sacred duty to her souls? Darkseid, it seems. And when Sif found out who it was, she offered no argument about waiting one more day to bring those messages to Tony. Sadly, the meeting with the 'God' did not go so well. And now, Asgard was preparing for war. Einhenjar and Valkyrior alike were both on alert and have been set rigorous training. Despite this, Sif once more slips into the gown of white and gold with it's silver braceplate and crested winged circlet... And once more, she enters the Halls of Valhalla wth Thor at her side. She is her as Tony's Valkyrior but also as the Princess of Asgard... And, for those that know her very well... There's is a dangerous anger boiling just below the surface that only her husband's hand is keeping at bay. "I am concerned, Thor.." Is being said as the enter the Realm. A hand that Thor keeps on Sif, literally. His left hand holding her right hand, her sword hand; fingers intertwined. "As am I. I understand it is likely folly to rest upon that fact that since it has never been done before, so it can never be done, but..." his words trail away, because his mind just can't conceive... Ripping a soul from here? It's never been done before! Thus fall the walls of Troy. "Think on it naught, Beloved, and let us disturb this soul as little as possible. Rejoice with him in the love of those that survived him, and let us enbolden ourselves in the fact that when our turn comes, we too shall join him here," says Thor, like some kind of theologian! Tony is sitting at one of the long tables, drinking mead and listening to those around him speak and him speaking as well. He looks good here. Far better than he did in mortal life. There is a certain weariness and exhaustion that he lacks here, and it shows. It's funny how easy it is one becomes accustomed to this place. How easy it is to lose track of him. He drinks deeply from his flagon. Smiles. It's truly the happiest and most content Tony has /ever/ looked. Sif nods her head at her husband and strolls forward. It is easy for her to find Tony. What she's causes her to pause. To pale. "Thor... This isn't right... We can't..." Her hand curls into a fist at her side. "Damn mortals and their inability to let go! To rejoice for him..." Steeling herself, she walks forward until she's behind Tony and reaches out to lay a hand on his shoulder gently. In peering at Tony's happiness, Thor seems to age. The normally childish smile and light in his eyes slips. Had this been a normal realm, the skies would have darkness, and a cold wind would have blown. Thor nearly pulls Sif away, nearly sets to retreating from this moment, from this Task. Easier to lie to the Mortals, tell them their words were given and received with Joy, and that Tony continued on his Peace and Happiness than... risk... him losing the joy he's found. But what if it were him? What if it was Thor, placed into Valhalla, soul locked here, and Sif was - for some inexplicable reason - not allowed here, wouldn't he not want to know that his words to her were well received? And to hear her words in.. reply.. to know of her heartache that he is gone from her touch. Teary-eyed, Thor plants his weight and leans back, tugging on Sif's hand to try to keep her other hand from falling to Tony's shoulder. A silent -NO!- ringing in his mind that he refuses to give voice to.. and thus disturbing the dead... and so on. Cycles. Asgard's full of them. Tony sets down his drink, and feels the weight of a hand on his shoulder. He turns around, expecting it to be one of the many women here who has found the courage to test her womanly wiles against the Man of Iron. What he finds is even better than that. "Sif! Thor! I've been waiting forever for you guys to come back!! Things are well, I hope?" he says, embracing both warmly, like the friends they are that he feels as if ages have gone by since he's seen. Sif's arm wraps around Tony and her eyes close. She swallows hard, a faint tremble running through her. How is she supposed to do this? How is she supposed to disturb his peace by relaying the words the mortals have given her? Her other hand reaches out for Thor because she needs him. "I have brought words from friends on Midgard who recieved your messages." Her voice gives nothing away about the inner struggle raging within her. Especially since she has no one but herself to blame for this. Thor wraps arms about Tony and Sif, holding on and seeking to keep the ache from showing. He is uttrly unsuccessful. So, he just fists his hand in Sif's raven mane and presses his face to Tony's shoulder. Because Thor's the one that needs to be consoled, not Tony, right? The man smiles, "Messages?" he says, "I didn't know we could pass notes." he chuckles, and leads Thor and Sif away from the table. He doesn't want to tempt further than they already are. "Who said what, now?" and a shadow crosses his face, "Are you guys ok? You seem..gloomy..and that's not like you guys. What's going on?" Sif looks over at her husband, barely resisting the urge to throw herself into his arms and scream. Instead, what she does is pull back and smile at Tony. "Nothing that is not normal for Asgard, my dear friend." Not a lie, really! They find themselves at war with other 'gods' every once in a while. Normally during the OdinSleep. She steps back to Thor's side and reaches for his hand, offering and taking comfort in the contact. And then she begins delivering said messages, clearly quoting each person in turn. Thor likewise offers some messages, people he saw, hugs that were given. All while holding on to Sif, being her strength and just trying not to fall apart and reach for a drink. Tony nods, and thinks a moment. "Look, Thor. Sif." he says softly to each in turn, "We could keep playing telephone all day and all it would mean is that you guys would keep coming and going here. That's not how this is supposed to work. A brief exchange has been made. You guys get more and more tempted the more you come here. So.." he says, exhaling softly, "let's leave it at that, ok?" he reaches out and puts on and on each of your shoulders, "Otherwise none of this is going to mean anything." his voice is peaceful, content. If someone had to describe Tony's demeanor, it would be ready. Tony is ready for eternity. Sif's eyes cut to here husband and her grip tightens on his. She knows the lure of that drink and she gives a minute shake of her head to him, trying to keep him at her side... Because it would be so easy to... Tony's words draw her from her musings and she smiles at him. "I agree. My duty is fulfilled. My soul bound to yours until you are called for Ragnarok. For now, Tony... Enjoy this new cycle." She leans forward to press a lingering kiss to his cheek and offers a whisper of, "Could I have chosen any mortal to join us in Asgard and in Vahalla... Any to be my family... I can think of none other than you that I would want. Be at peace, my brother... Goodbye." What other words can Thor say? Muted here, his thunderstorms unable to rage for his own emotions, Thor smiles a bittersweet smile, nodding to Sif that he is still with her and the drink will not take him. Clear tears, like fat raindrops, run down his cheeks as he gives Tony one last, final embrace. And then, silent, the Thunderer lets go, collects Sif's hand, and turns to depart when Sif does. He can't bear to say goodbye, and so instead, begins a murmured song. The North Star has arisen, and brighter none did stand, No other shines as fairly all over sea and land. It shimmers in the daylight, it sparkles in the night, It kindles our hearts, and new hope is burning bright. A call has gone out to woman, child and man, From ages long gone by that are living once again, And though the call is gentle, the heart will hear it still, And some have come to follow, and many others will. The Gods of our forebears, the Gods of ages yore, The Aesir and the Vanir, are here for us once more. We´re living with the Gods, and they stand by our side, As they are our family, throughout all time and tide. A road is newly traveled where long there had been none, Both home and destination as we walk on and on. The road is never ending, is beautiful and strong; It spans through all the countries, and all may come along. Tony returns Sif's affection and returns her whisper with his own, "Thank you. For everything that you've done and all that you will do. I never knew family until I knew you and Thot. All of you. It's why I did what I did." and steps back. When Thor sings, he smiles, wide and warmly, "That's..." he clears his throat of a lump before he speaks again, "..that was beautiful Thor. Always remember, I will be here. I will always be here." he holds up a hand to them both in farewell. Sif's steps falter as her husband begins to sing. Her grip tightens on his and her shoulders tremble once. A deep breath is taken and as they reach the doors, Sif pauses their walk. She turns to smile up at her husband and then she looks back at Tony. For just a moment. She then faces him brings her right fis over her heart, bowing deeply. The only difference between this and the bow she gives Odin is she hasn't gone to knee. Thor can't manage that much, yet, just as much. He presses his palm flat to his chest, over his heart. He doesn't bow. he doesn't nod. He cries, silent and proud, and stands there, holding his aching heart, holding the memory of this mortal to it for as long as he is able. The two Asgardians turn, after a long moment and head for the door. What they don't see, is Tony's expression change. Something's off. He's been in the peak of health since he arrived, and now all of a sudden, he's not. He feels..pain. In his side. Such a horrible pain, it causes him to fall to one knee. The sound might cause them to take pause, but what would garner their attention is the sound of Tony's helmet crashing to the floor and rolling a few feet away. Where is this coming from? What's causing this? He staggers to his feet, eyes squinting. The pain hasn't subsided. If anything, it grows worse. Then he groans in agony, rising, as if being picked up by his very head. Sif and Thor, when they turn to see what's happening would find Tony levitating several feet off the ground with his hands out to his sides, like someone being crucified. His eyes glazed over, and when they try to touch him he's hot. Incredibly hot to the point it would sear Asgardian skin. They hear his words, but they do not see what he sees. "Wha-what's happening to me?" he asks, pained and labored breaths come quick, panting. After a few moments, he hears his own voice in his head shouting "Clark..go..NOW!" He's then paralyzed. He can't move. From Tony's point of view, Sif and Thor are gone. The hall is empty save for one man: Howard Stark. "Tony, it's time. You need to know that I'm proud of you, and what you've done. You've gone so much farther than I ever could've. You're going to go so much farther than I ever could. You aren't given things you aren't meant to use. You were given the touch, Tony. The ability to make the impossible happen, no matter how the odds are stacked. You're going to need that now, more than ever." As his father speaks to him, he feels a pain unlike anything he has ever felt. The feeling of being ripped apart. The feeling of white hot heat through his entire body. His father's voice rings in his ears, as his eyes widen in inexplicable pain. "You have to use all of it. All your love." Tony looks down, he's beginning to glow and fall apart again, into white hot, glowing flecks. With increasing horror in his mind, he realizes he is reliving his final moments all over again. "All your strength." Only in reverse. "All your power." Wait, in reverse -- and then Tony realizes what's going on as he is ripped from this everlasting party. "Everything you've got." Tony tries to speak, but he's unable. The pieces falling away quicker now. He looks to his father, who says, "NOW, TONY!" He wants to say goodbye, again, but can't. "NOW." is said again, and the voice changes. "NOW." and the voice is no longer Howard Stark. Tony is gone, no longer in Valhalla, Hall of the Glorious Dead. To Thor and Sif, he turned to glowing dust in front of them. Nothing is left except for the space that is absent Tony and the unmistakable scent of Sulfur and Brimstone. Tony is alive. He is laying in a heap on a platform of hot metal, not enough to seriously burn, but definitely more than warm. He looks around, with barely enough light to see his surroundings. Try as he might, he can't make out the details of the huge, open room. His nose works, though, and it takes in the stench of sulfur and brimstone. He drags himself slowly to his feet. Steam rises off of him in peals as he looks his body over. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong. Tony looks down at the same time, a hand slaps over the middle of his chest. It is whole. There is no housing, there is no arc reactor. There is no longer a glowing light in the middle of his chest. First, there is laughter. Amused, as if watching a child discover the world around them. Welcome, Mr. Stark. I hope you enjoyed the bliss of Heaven. As an atheist... it is only fitting you next get a taste of Hell." Tony looks up, squinting, and what light is available in the room is blotted out by the shadow that falls over him. Category:Log